powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Zeltrax
Zeltrax, previously known as Terrance "Smitty" Smith, was one of Mesogog's henchmen. Biography Early Life Terrance "Smitty" Smith was once a partner of Tommy Oliver and Anton Mercer. At some point, Tommy and Smitty were up for the same job, and Mercer chose Tommy over Smitty. Smitty went to work for a different company, where, during an explosion at his lab, he was grievously injured. Mesogog found his ruined body and rebuilt him with cybernetic technology into a black armored cyborg. As Zeltrax As Zeltrax, he is bent only on gaining revenge on Tommy and holds him responsible for the recent tragic events in his life, including his near fatal accident. During his attempts at revenge, he inadvertently created a clone "son" named Goldenrod. Goldenrod proved a powerful adversary to the Rangers, but was destroyed by Tommy, increasing Zeltrax's hatred of the Black Ranger. After a second near fatal experience, because of his master's plans, Zeltrax mutinied against Mesogog and went out on his own. Zeltrax later gained a super powered form through the special underground spring that flowed beneath the Tree of Life. In the final episode of Dino Thunder, Zeltrax kidnaps Elsa (who was reverted to a normal human being after her powers were sacrificed by Mesogog to power his trans-mutation cannon) and invades the Rangers' base. Then, with the aid of the Triptoids, Zeltrax built his giant Zelzord, where Elsa is held hostage. Zeltrax uses his Zelzord to demolish Reefside, but Tommy battles Zeltrax along with Kira who rescues Elsa just in time before the Zelzord is finally obliterated by the self-destruct of the Rangers' Dinozords. Elsa is saved, and Zeltrax was eventually destroyed by Tommy and Kira. SPD Encounter Zeltrax also appeared in the Dino Thunder/SPD team up episode, Wormhole, which is set before the Dino Rangers' final battles. During the episode, Zeltrax reluctantly joined forces with Emperor Gruumm who had traveled back in time through a temporal wormhole. Together they fought the Dino Rangers and the S.P.D. Rangers. Despite Gruumm's aid, Zeltrax was defeated by a double-team from Tommy and Anubis Cruger, the SPD Shadow Ranger. Zeltrax then retreated and left the Tyrannodrones he had to their doom. Notes *Zeltrax's armor is the only villain suit from Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger to be used regularly. However, Creative Messenger Mikela and Visionary Messenger Voffa appeared in Thunder Storm as guards of Lothor. *Unlike his Super Sentai counterpart which was an enchanted armor that was passed down between people when another person defeated the one who wielded it, Zeltrax was a singular villain whose armor was created as a cybernetic replacement for his original body. *Unlike many other villainously altered former friends or family in Power Rangers, there never seemed to be any real chance of reaching Smitty. There were occasional indications that Smitty's resentment of Tommy pre-dated the accident, thus making him a less likely candidate for redemption. *In Polish he is called Black Knight. *Zeltrax is similar to Darth Vader from the Star Wars franchise. Like Vader, he had serious life threatening injuries to his body which forced him to wear a life support suit. *Zeltrax's Super Sentai counterpart takes on an evolved form (as seen in Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters: Dinosaur Great Battle! Farewell, Eternal Friends), its suit eventually being used for Snide, a key villain in Power Rangers Dino Super Charge. Snide's relation to Zeltrax is unknown, assuming he is even related to Zeltrax at all. *Zeltrax is the 2nd villain that Tommy is able to defeat easily in battle. The 1st was Goldar (starting with the 2nd season of MMPR). * Zeltrax is voiced by "James Gaylyn", who would go on to appear physically as "Colonel Truman" in "Power Rangers RPM" and "Mr Watkins" in "Power Rangers Dino Supercharge". Appearances **Episode 37: Thunder Struck Part 1 **Episode 38/Finale: Thunder Struck Part 2 * Power Rangers SPD **Episode 35: Wormhole }} See Also *Special Duty Officer Barizorg - Villain with a similar concept from Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:PR Villains Category:Dino Thunder Category:PR First Villain Category:PR Generals Category:Mesogog's army